Compact Service Rifle
60 (Rank 5 Clip Size) |Row 5 title = Trigger |Row 5 info = Semi-Auto Automatic |Row 6 title = Used by |Row 6 info = Super Slut Sinister Mafia SWAT SNG |Row 7 title = Notes |Row 7 info = Select-fire |Row 8 title = Games |Row 8 info = Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Compact Service Rifle is a weapon in Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet. Description Accuracy, Clip Size, Damage, Reload Speed can all be upgraded 5 levels each, and has 6 "Ultimate Upgrades" for each of the costumes. ''Ultimate upgrade'' * IWI 21 AR: Balanced Ergonomics * FN 2000 AR: Aiming Mobility * STK 21 AR: Hipfire Stability * MASS G2 AR: Rapid Fire * Styr 77 AR: Static Stability * Royal 80 AR: Magnified Scope Weapon Breakdown ;Pros * Many Ultimate Upgrades for each Costume * IWI 21 AR can be used inside vehicles with the Balanced Ergonomics Upgrade * STK 21 AR gains accuracy boost when hip-firing * MASS G2 AR is very deadly in close range fights with the Rapid Fire Upgrade * Styr 77 AR gains accuracy boost when standing still * Royal 80 AR is very effective at long range with the Magnified Scope Upgrade * Excellent accuracy when upgraded * Excellent crowd control weapon ;Cons * Ultimate Upgrades are very expensive * Rapid Fire Upgrade increases the MASS G2 AR recoil * Fairly low damage until upgraded * Accuracy is poor until upgraded Costumes * IWI 21 AR ** Default - Black * FN 2000 AR ** Default - Blue * STK 21 AR ** Default - Grey * MASS G2 AR ** Default - Grey * Styr 77 AR ** Default - Black * Royal 80 AR ** Default - Green Trivia * The Ultimate Upgrades were initially brought together a 1 upgrade vs 6, but it was decided that the uprades would be split up if the player didn't want to buy a certain upgrade and/or waste money. * The IWI 21 AR is based off the Israel Weapon Industries/Israel Military Industries TAR-21 (IDF version) in the with a vertical grip and a Red Dot Sight resembling a cross between the Meprolight M21 and the Meprolight MOR. ** Unlike the real Meprolight MOR, the in-game version when equipped has it's laser slight permanently on instead of being activated ** The Balanced Ergonomics was selected for the IWI 21 AR as the Tavor is very well balanced. ** The Balanced Ergonomics upgrade makes the IWI 21 AR the only Rifle that can be used inside a vehicle while driving. ** This is a trait shared with the Inflato-Ray in Saints Row IV, which was the only Shotgun weapon usable inside a vehicle. * The FN 2000 AR is based off the FN Herstal F2000 Tactical with a vertical grip and a Aimpoint T1 Micro Red Dot Sight. * The STK 21 AR is bassed off the ST Kinetics SAR 21 MMS equipped with a vertical grip and a Trijicon RX01 Red Dot Sight. * The MASS G2 AR is based off the MAS FAMAS G2 with a vertical grip. ** The Rapid Fire upgrade was selected for the MASS G2 AR as the FAMAS has a very high fire rate of around 1000 RPM. * The Styr 77 AR is based off the Steyr AUG A3 equipped with it's barrel mounted vertical grip and an Elcan OS4X Optic. * The Royal 80 AR is based off the BAE SA80 Mk 2 (the upgraded L85A2 variant) with a vertical grip, laser/light combo and an Elcan OS4X Optic. ** Although the Magnified Scope upgrade give the Royal 80 AR magnification, the Elcan OS4X is a fixed 4x optic. The Elcan SpecterDR would be a more accurate option as it's a 1-4x optic, but the British Army is issuing orders for the OS4X to replace their SUSATs and their (currently used) ACOGs. External links Wikis * IWI TAR-21 * FN F2000 * STK SAR 21 * MAS FAMAS * Steyr AUG * BAE SA80 Websites * Meprolight * Elcan Optics Technologies * Trijicon Category:Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Weapons Category:Original